Fulfilling My Role as an Overprotective Brother!
by Hissing Willows
Summary: Bouncefire has really never been quite fond of Sparrowpelt, and has done his best to ignore him. But when Sparrowpelt and Bouncefire's sister, Tinycloud, start having crushes on each other, Bouncefire knows he can't just stand by. So, with the help of his trusty brother Rockshade, along with a slew of wily apprentices, he takes upon himself to make sure they never become mates!


**Hello, everyone! Yes, I know I said I wasn't posting anymore new stories. But we all know I can't keep that policy. And, I'm posting the next addition to Adoptable Stories this week, so you can claim some of my inactive tales!**

**Speaking of adoptable stories, this was adopted from KatieK101, who has great stories! Go look at them!**

**I'm actually pretty excited for this, since I haven't done a SkyClan story yet, and because I already have all sorts of ideas of pranks Bouncefire will try and pull.**

**Anyway, onto the prologue!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentice, Frecklewish**_

**Warriors:**

Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

**Apprentice- Harrypaw**

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Birdpaw**

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice- Sandypaw**

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

**Apprentice- Firepaw**

Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon- white tom

Macgyver- black-and-white tom

Rockshade- black tom

**Apprentice- Firepaw**

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

Sagefur- pale gray tom

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Egg- cream colored tom

**Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- black she-cat with gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye

Honeypaw- pale golden she-cat

Sandypaw- light ginger tom with darker tail-tip, legs, and ears

Harrypaw- gray tom with pale underside

Firepaw- dark ginger she-cat

Stormpaw- pale gray and ginger tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Cherrytail- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Tawnykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, Rainkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, Robinkit, a dark ginger she-cat, and Sunkit, a ginger tom

**Elders:**

Tangle- ragged gray tabby tom

It was a bright, sunny new-leaf day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the young SkyClan cats were chatting happily in small groups.

Bouncefire was just heading into the gorge, carrying a fat sparrow that he was very much proud of catching. Why, the old thing was at the very end of the branch- just sitting there, when the brave and mighty Bouncefire crept down that branch which was as thin as a whisker-

At least, that was the great tale he was planning to tell his siblings. It wasn't like the branch had broken, sending him and the sparrow tumbling down before the ginger tom managed to snatch it out of the air, misjudged his landing, and twisted his right forepaw. Bouncefire swore he was never going to like sparrows after that.

And speaking of sparrows-

There was Sparrowpelt, chatting with his sister, Tinycloud. The small white she-cat was giggling at something the warrior said, and Bouncefire narrowed his eyes. _What's this? What's this? He better not be flirting up my little sis!_

The dark ginger tom tossed his catch on the fresh-kill pile before stalking closer to the pair.

"Did it hurt... when you fell out of StarClan?" Sparrowpelt mewed to Tinycloud, smirking. The mollie just giggled, as though he had said the most hilarious thing.

"What was that?" Bouncefire burst out, storming over and shoving himself right between the two- who were, by the way, much closer than necessary. "Was that some lame pick-up line you just tried to use on my sister?!"

Tinycloud glared at him, bristling. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"I'm fulfilling my role as an overprotective brother!" Bouncefire declared, staring down Sparrowpelt. _That sparrow must have been a sign straight from StarClan!_ "And I don't want to see you anywhere near my little sister!"

"I can hang around whoever I want!" Tinycloud exclaimed. "And I'm the oldest, Bouncefire!"

The ginger tom turned around and purred sweetly, bopping her on the nose playfully with a forepaw. "By what, five seconds? You might be older, but I'm bigger, and that makes me the overprotective brother! And you-" Bouncefire's purr turned to a growl as turned again to face the older warrior. "I better not see you any closer than a tail-length to my sister, or you're going to in serious trouble!"

Sparrowpelt snorted in amusement. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Like hell I can't!" Bouncefire practically yowled. By now, the little confrontation was gaining quite a few onlookers. Even Leafstar was looking on, seeming thoroughly amused. Cherrytail and Sharpclaw were sitting side by side, laughing to each other. "If I see you with her again... you don't even want to know what I'll do!"

Sparrowpelt smirked. "Terrified." He looked over Bouncefire's shoulder at Tinycloud. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Tinycloud purred. "Of course!" She glared at her brother. "I'll keep my dumb brother in line."

Sparrowpelt purred and headed off to speak to Sharpclaw, and was promptly set upon by Sharpclaw and Cherrytail's kits. "Uncle Sparrowpelt!" They cheered, hurling themselves on the dark tabby and sticking to him like little birds.

Tinycloud giggled again. "That's adorable," she purred. "Maybe someday I'll have lots of my own."

Bouncefire huffed. "Not with that bird-brain! Do you like him or something?"

The small white mollie sniffed. "That's none of your business. I'm going hunting. Bye." She turned and padded away, smiling lightly.

_She does like Sparrowpelt! I can't have this!_ This was simply unacceptable!

Bouncefire searched camp for his brother, Rockshade, and spotted him talking to his apprentice, Firepaw. Bouncefire felt his pelt get warm as he padded closer. _Firepaw sure is a pretty cat... But Billystorm would have my tail if I tried anything with her! Man, it sure must be annoying having someone preventing you from getting with another cat._ Completely missing the irony in his thought, he hurried up to the pair. "Hey, Bouncefire!" Rockshade nodded at him. "What's up?"

"Rockshade," Bouncefire said in an extremely serious tone. "We have a mission."

"Aw, yes!" The black tom hooted. "What is it? Is it something really cool?!"

Bouncefire smirked. "Mission keep Sparrowpelt from making Tinycloud fall in love with him!"

Rockshade laughed. "Excellent! But we might want to shorten it. How about... _Destroy_ Sparrowpelt's hopes and dreams?"

Firepaw snickered. "Rockshade, that's just as long! How about, Mission Tiny Sparrow?"

Before Rockshade could say anything, Bouncefire instantly declared, "That's brilliant, Firepaw! Mission Tiny Sparrow is a go!"

Firepaw brightened. "Can I help?"

Again, her mentor opened his jaws to say something, but Rockshade burst out, "Totally! In fact, let's enlist all the apprentices!"

Firepaw thumped her tail on the ground thoughtfully. "Hmm, but let's not get Honeypaw and Stormpaw in on it, since they're Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt's apprentices."

"Brilliant thinking!" Bouncefire exclaimed. "It's so great to have you helping!"

Rockshade snickered in amusement at his brother's antics. "Alright, team, are we all in?" He stuck out a forepaw in the center of the three. Firepaw grinned and touched her paw to his. They both looked to him. "Team leader?"

Bouncefire smirked, placing his forepaw on top of theirs. "Mission Tiny Sparrow is on!"


End file.
